Private Moment, Interrupted
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lily and Remus are sharing a moment when they're interrupted.


**Title: **Private Moment, Interrupted

**Rating:** M

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily, James

**Warnings: **sexual content

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count:** 1268

**Summary: **Lily and Remus are sharing a moment when they're interrupted.

**Notes:**

**The War of the Roses Challenge: **Round 1 – Marauders Era – Pairing Prompt Used – Remus/Lily (7). Character Prompts Used – Remus Lupin (5), Lily Evans (2). Word Prompts Used – Strawberries (1), ice (1), goblet (1), chamber (1). Dialogue Prompt Used** – "**If this is wrong, why does it feel so right?" (3), "Well as long as you two don't shag in my bed" (3). Spell Prompts Used – Geminio (1), Aguamenti (2)

**Twister Challenge: **Round 15 – Ruining a surprise for someone else

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competitions: **Goal Used –awkward smut

**Het pairing boot camp: **Prompt Used – Water

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used - James Potter

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

><p>Remus lies on the bed in the Head Girl's chamber. He watches his girlfriend brush her hair, and feels the butterflies in his stomach increase. He's not sure how he has gotten so lucky, but he's grateful that he has Lily. He's not sure what he would do without her.<p>

Right now, he's thankful Lily is so good in spell casting. "I really need help with Geminio. For some reason, I just can't seem to get it right."

Lily looks over her shoulder. "It's probably a lack of focus on your part. I'll help you tonight, and I'm sure you'll have it down in no time."

Remus smiles at her. "Thanks. What would I do without you?"

She puts down her brush and walks over to the bed, a seductive sway in her hips. "You'll never have to know."

"Promise?" Remus asks, staring deeply into her emerald eyes.

"Promise," she breathes. She pulls away with a grin. "I'm Thirsty. Want a drink?"

Remus nods, feeling a keen sense of loss when she moves away.

She takes the two goblets that they keep in the room, grabs her wand, and whispers "Aguamenti" into both cups. Two streams of water enter them.

Remus takes his and sips while Lily drains hers. Remus looks at her in astonishment. "I told you that I was thirsty," she defensively says.

"I know."

Lily places the goblet on the side table and sits down next to Remus on the bed, resting her head on his chest. Remus wraps an arm around her and breathes her in, his nose pressed to her hair. He inhales the scent of strawberries. It's one of his favorite smells, second only to the sweet aroma of chocolate.

Once again, like always during moments of quiet, his thoughts turn to his best friend. "This is so wrong."

Lily looks up at him from beneath curled eyelashes. "If this is wrong, why does it feel so right?"

"Because I love you so much and I'd rather risk James' friendship than lose you."

"Good answer." And then she's kissing him with deep, all consuming passion, and Remus returns the kiss, gripping her chin as they fall backwards.

Remus hovers over her, his hand rubbing her stomach underneath her shirt.

She moans, arching her back, groping her own breasts through her shirt. Remus kisses down her shirt and moves to her leg. He kisses her inner thigh, holding her thighs apart, and feels her muscles tense against his hands. His lips moves upward, and she arches, begging for attention.

He smells her arousal and moves his lips back up to her stomach, letting his mouth completely bypass the area where she's begging to be touched. She's not disappointed for long because his fingers move her knickers aside, and spreads her apart, inserting them into her slick womanhood.

"Oh, Remus, please." She begs so prettily.

His lips claims hers in a rough kiss, and even with his enhanced werewolf senses, he doesn't hear the door opening. He only stops when it slams close.

Remus quickly looks up. He feels like there's ice in his veins when he sees James. He backs away from his girlfriend, and Lily quickly sits up, smoothing her skirt to make sure she's completely covered. Remus can't read the emotions swirling in James's eyes, and that scares him.

"James –" Remus tries.

James shakes his head, holding up his hand.

Remus looks closer at his most likely soon-to-be ex-best friend, and he can read the emotions in James's eyes. He doesn't see the expected anger or disgust. It's actually closer to reluctant acceptance, and Remus isn't sure how that's even possible.

"No need to explain. Padfoot ruined the surprise for me a couple of weeks ago. Not sure how he found out because I doubt either of you told him."

Remus shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Not for being with Lily, but for how you found out and how you feel about me being with Lily. I didn't do this to hurt you."

James nods. "Padfoot made sure I cooled off before I confronted you. He didn't want me saying anything that I would regret. I need to know something. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course. I just...I didn't want to lose your friendship, but I knew I couldn't give up Lily. I love her. I never meant to fall in love with her, but I did. I'm so sorry."

James looks at Lily. "Do you love him?"

Lily glances at Remus before looking back at James. She stands up on wobbling legs, and Remus is reminded that she was probably approaching climax when they were interrupted. "Potter, I do love Remus. We have a lot in common. Both of us are Gryffindors who were almost Ravenclaws. We both love studying and participating in other quiet activities. Although we like watching Quidditch, neither of us is interested in playing the game. He's gentle and kind. Supportive. He treats me well. And if I'm perfectly honest, even if I never feel in love with Remus, I'm not sure I would ever love you."

Remus's heart thumps at her sincere declaration. He has never doubted her feelings, but it warms his insides to hear her list what she likes about him.

"Do you know everything about him? Including his biggest secret?"

Lily smiles, her eyes soft when she looks at the Gryffindor who has annoyed her for years. "He told me when we first kissed. He didn't want there to be any secrets between us."

"Good," James breathes. "I needed to make sure that you were serious, and he wasn't going to get his heart broken. Remus is too loyal to ever walk away, but I had to be sure of you."

Remus blinks, not having thought James would care about him being hurt by Lily. "Prongs?"

"I'm not saying I'm thrilled with this. I hoped and hoped that Lily would look at me in a way that's more than friendly. But, if you two truly love each other, if Lily is ready to face the coming hardships of being with a werewolf, than I won't throw a tantrum about it. At least not a second one. I still wish it could have been me, but I care about both of you too much to walk away. If you two are happy with each other, I'm not going to try to get in the middle of it. Well, as long as you two don't shag in my bed, of course."

Remus's lips quirk in the beginnings of a smile. "I promise. The thought has not once crossed my mind."

"Good." James leaves a lot quieter that he came.

"I never thought James would take it so well," Remus says, taking Lily's hand.

Lily chuckles. "Remember, we weren't there when he was first told by Black. He did say he wouldn't through a _second _tantrum, so we know when the first tantrum happened. Black probably had to sedate him."

"Still, I never thought he'd ever accept it. I was ready to lose all of the Marauders, and it looks like I still have my best friends."

"Yeah. I guess Potter has grown up a bit."

Remus drags her into a soft kiss. "What do you want to do now?" he asks against her lips.

Lily's grin is positively wicked. "Why don't we continue from where we left off?"

Remus pushes her lightly so she falls on the bed and kneels next to her. "It would be my pleasure."

Lily giggles when Remus swoops down, and they stop thinking for awhile.


End file.
